A Romantic Garden Stroll Nightmare
by Lucy-DaKittyKatDevilakaWinry
Summary: After 'losing' his beloved friend, Raven, Oz starts having dreams about his loss. Alice is there to comfort him in his times of distress...Will Raven be gone forever or will he mysteriously come back home?
1. Part 1

Walking through the maze-like garden, Oz Bezarius and Gilbert Nightray were going to meet Xerxes Break and Sharon Reinsworth for tea. The roses were in bloom at the moment and the sweet aroma engulfed both males as they moved along. On one side of the grassy path were the roses and on the opposite side was a huge stone wall. It was a very romantic setup, so you'd think Oz would invite Alice with him, instead of Gil, but that was not the case.

"So~ you're 100+ years old...Gil?" Oz asked to break the silence.

"Hmmm...," Gilbert stopped walking, "This does not change the way I feel about you; I'll still be your loyal servant. I'd love nothing more than to serve you until I die."

"Hahaha. Gil, you sick pedophile. Who knew someone like you were into children," Oz sadistically teased.

Gilbert just stared at Oz with horror and shame on his face at such an assumption. A breeze picked up, causing Gilbert's raven black hair to ruffle in the wind. When Oz turned around and saw Gil frozen, he burst out with a fit of laughter; Gilbert's expression was so humorous to him.

While Oz was holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath, Gilbert gracefully, yet fast and kind of forcefully, pinned him against the stone wall lining the garden area. Oz went silent. With shock on his face, he let his hands fall to his sides.

"Oz, it's true; I love you. Whenever I see how affectionate you look towards that stupid B-Rabbit, I get...I just get so...Ugh!" Gil tried explaining. He was looking into space, shoulders hunched, as if Alice was standing right in front of him at the moment. Oz's expression slowly changed from a face of serious disbelief to that of a grin.

"I understand, Gil," Oz finally responded.

"Huh?" Gilbert was, now, too, in utter disbelief at Oz's remark.

"I couldn't possibly live without you, Gil. You were always there for me; encouraging, looking out for me. You're my best friend, always worrying and caring. You were someone who was fun to tease and you were easily embarrassed. Don't worry about Alice; she could never compare to you, Gil," Oz said.

"Oh... Oz," Gilbert was so moved by Oz's speech he pulled him in for a strong embrace. "Thank you, my beloved master," Gilbert whispered into Oz's sun-kissed, golden hair.

Oz was the first to pull away only to quickly lean in and kiss Gil. Taken by surprise, Gilbert was slow to respond. Once he regained his composure, though, he deepened the kiss.

As the roses swayed with the breeze letting their aroma intoxicate both Oz and Gil, both males slid down to the ground. Being that Gil was slightly on top of Oz, he grabbed Oz's head so as to cushion their landing.

Gilbert's masculine hands explored Oz's chest. Once they got to the end of his shirt, Gilbert started moving them up Oz's shirt. All the while, Oz was too busy tangling his hands up in Gilbert's hair to really mind, not that he cared.

Gilbert broke their passionate kiss, only to start kissing a trail down Oz's throat.

"Ahh~ Gil...," Oz moaned quietly as Gilbert began to molest Oz's hardening nipples.

Both of them were lying on the ground getting entangled with each other when a rose bush moved and out fell Break.

Oz, with Gilbert partially on top of him, stared in shock towards Break.

"Heh. Hello. I didn't want to disturb such a intimate scene between you two love birds, so I-" Xerxex Break began saying, all the while grinning. Before he could finish though Oz and Gilbert cut him off in synchronization, both breaking their state of shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gil shouted, blushing profusely.  
"How long have you been standing there?" Oz demanded in that haughty way of his.

"I came looking for you two, thinking you got lost in my garden and then I found this deluctable scenerio unfold. I've been standing here long enough, hehe..." Break responded, answering both of their questions.

Gilbert, again, froze up in his own humiliation while Oz demanded more answers, " You've been there the whole time?"

"Well...I guess you could put it that way," Break once again responded. Everyone just stood in silence by Break's bluntness. The trees whispered as the wind passed through the leaves.

Suddenly, the scenery turned into the Cheshire Cat's lair. Alice was on the floor with a pool of her blood surrounding the place where she was currently lying. She looked a bloody mess. Backing towards the wall from the horror infront of him, Oz began screaming. He couldn't take it. Shutting his eyes tightly he sank towards the ground rocking back and forth, desperately wishing Alice was still alive.

Still in the Cheshire's lair, Oz and Alice were flying out on Miss Sharon's chain, leaving Gil and Xerxes behind in the crumbling remnants of Alice's memories. Oz reached out to Gil, screaming his name.

"GILBERT!" Oz woke up screaming his beloved's name.

Ever since he and Alice got back to the Reinsworth mansion, he hadn't been getting any good sleep. That same nightmare, of those precious and brutal memories of Gilbert, haunted his mind.

"Gilbert could've made it,"Oz sobbed into his hands, "my precious Gil..."

Hearing Oz scream, Alice came bolting into his room.

"Hey? Are you alright? I've never seen you this way before..."

Oz stopped crying upon Alice's arrival.

Alice flittered over to Oz, in attempts to comfort him. Sitting next to eachother for a few hours, they watched a maid come in and stoke up the fire.

Eyes glassing over, Oz asked, "Hey, Alice... Have you ever loved before?"

"Uh...I'm only a chain so I can't understand what you ask of me, but..." Alice began as she cuddled up next to Oz under the blankets, "if you're talking about that warm fuzzy feeling, then I could tell you I understand and say I have loved."

"Who was it?" Oz asked.

"My cat, Cheshire; he was my best friend," Alice stated.

"Hey, Alice...could you stay wi...th...me...?" Oz managed to get out before falling asleep once again. This time he wasn't haunted by that nightmare and finally was able to rest peacefully.


	2. Part 2

The next morning, Oz woke up to find that Alice was already awake, eating breakfast. When he gained his surroundings and made his way out of bed, Alice's nose perked up.

"What? ...What is it?" Oz inquired.

Right then, the door swung open and in came more food for Alice.

_Typical, _Oz thought to himself.

Alice was about to take a bite out of a huge piece of turkey, when the door opened, yet again. Unfortunately, it was only Miss Sharon.

"How are you, Oz?" she kindly asked, putting on a smile.

Oz replied, "Heh. I'm just fine."

From the table, Alice snuck glances over at the two. She closely watched Oz make the exchange with Sharon.

"That's good. You shouldn't worry about Gil; he's with Break," Sharon sweetly smiled as if that would be reassurance to him.

With that said, Sharon made her exit. She had been checking up on Oz periodically to make sure everything was okay. Every time she came around, though, Oz just smiled.

Alice put the turkey down on her plate, "Hey? Why did you lie?"

Oz had forgotten about Alice, "Huh? Oh yeah… I didn't want her to worry about me."

"If you feel that upset, we will search for them, if you like," Alice offered.

"I'd love that. Thanks Alice."

When they finished up with breakfast, both Alice and Oz went to go look for Sharon.

"Oi~! Open another portal for me and my manservant!" Alice commanded.

"Now, Alice. That isn't lady-like and call me Onee-san," Sharon calmly said with a glimmer of evil will in her eyes and false smile.

Alice knew the look too well, and didn't like it one bit.

"Ugh…" Alice began.

"Don't forget 'please,' Alice-chan," Sharon quickly added.

"Ugh…. Sh…Sharon….Onee-san…pl-please?" Alice managed to get out.

Sharon was so overcome that she grabbed Alice and swung her around.

"Oh! Alice, I knew you had it in you. You're just so adorable!" Sharon began fan-girling.

Oz stood staring, while Alice looked like she would die of horror.

"Hey! Girl! Let go of me!" Alice started yelling.

From the window, Oz saw a light appear in the direction of the garden. Everyone stopped and quickly ran to the window, except Sharon. She calmly walked over to sit down and invite herself to a cup of tea.

When Oz and Alice reached the window, the light had already vanished. Continuously searching to see if they would spot anything in the garden area, Sharon smirked to herself.

Whispering, she thought out loud, "It's about time."

Right then, the door to the room they were in, opened up. Oz and Alice turned around, anticipating what they might see, upon hearing the door and froze in their tracks.


	3. Part 3

Right then, the door to the room they were in, opened up. Oz and Alice turned around, anticipating what they might see, upon hearing the door and froze in their tracks…..

Standing in the doorway was one of Sharon's maids, with the tea. Oz's expression fell. For a split second, he had a glimmering, spark of hope that it was Gilbert, but that died quickly when he realized it wasn't.

_Of course it wouldn't be him… _Oz couldn't help but sign.

Not knowing Gilbert's whereabouts was really messing with him mentally and taking a physical toll on him, in the end. It was about 3 days ago when they first departed. Oz couldn't help but think that Gil and Break were dead. If that were the case, Alice would definitely be in glee; she could careless about Break. Gilbert though, Oz just couldn't live without him.

As soon as the maid made her silent retreat out of the room, both, Alice and Oz sat down with their backs to the door, joining Sharon at the table for a, now, Luke-warm cup of tea.

"Miss Sharon, can't we go looking for them?" Oz was beginning to get persistent.

"There's no need for that," she calmly responded. Although, why she was so calm, Oz couldn't possibly imagine. If anything, he wanted to give in to the angst boiling inside him and explode from the wait. He wanted to yell and scream at Sharon for being so calm, but he locked those feelings up inside him because he knew deep down that he was panicking.

"Hey! Aren't you worried over that clown?" Alice suggested with her usual tone.

"Not in the least bit…" she replied. Alice was really getting irritated over the calming sensation floating around the room that Sharon was releasing.

Her calmness, actually, was starting to make Oz feel on edge, more so than he already felt, though, he dare not show that. On the other hand, Alice was really fuming in her chair. That was how she usually acted, though, in the presence of Sharon Reinsworth and Xerxes Break.

"Why not?" Oz's curiosity was killing him slowly from the inside.

Sharon just kept on drinking her tea with her eyes closed and the hint of a smile playing on her pale pink lips. For some reason, Oz was under the impression that Sharon liked the angst leaking out of him and filtering into the air.

Nevertheless, from the glint in her eyes, Oz and Alice leaned in closer to see if she was going to tell them something. The only significant motion Sharon made, though, was glance at the door. The two turned in their chairs expecting to see Xerxes and Gil. The door remained closed, though, not budging since the maid had left.

Having had enough anticipation that felt like it could last him a life time, Oz scooted out of the mahogany chair to venture back to his room. He was planning a huge isolation scheme for himself and he was planning it to last for a while. Of course, Alice had to follow suit, walking behind him silently in tow which meant that his isolation plan wouldn't work.

After Oz and Alice left the room, Sharon closed her eyes. Taking in a few breaths, she exhaled loudly. The peace and quiet was always nice, especially with one that had such an almost-busy life. That was what she got, though, when joining up with Pandora.

After a few more seconds of her peaceful environment, she began to smile again. From all the irony of the day, she actually wanted to laugh to her hearts content, but considering the circumstances, she kept that bottled up inside. She didn't want to ruin her calm and collect composure at the last minute.

To the room she spoke with a huge grin plastered on her face, "Hello…Break."

Popping his head out from under the table, Break smiled at her, "Sharp as ever, I see."

"Of course. I knew you were there," Sharon's smile turned into a smirk.

Seeing Break again made her really happy. It was hard keeping her head clear in front of Oz because inside she actually was terrified but when she picked up on Break's presence, she felt so much relief.

"When were you planning on telling them that I have arrived?" Break asked.

"They'll figure it out soon enough." Sharon responded.

Break secretly reveled in the fact that Oz and Alice were completely clueless on his return. He was going to enjoy, very much, Oz's shocked expression when he finally sees him.


	4. Part 4

Oz lay on his bed, unable to sleep from worry. He hated not knowing if Gil was alive or not. Sighing, really loudly, Oz landed on his bed with a fwump~. Throwing his head on his plush, feather-down pillow, Oz inhaled deeply. Things just weren't right in his life. Thinking of the past only made him depressed but thoughts of when he and Gilbert were younger flashed through his head….

A maid came in to let Oz know that dinner was ready. Of course, Oz didn't care much. He just wanted Gilbert back. She stood in the door a little while longer. Rolling on his side, he faced away from the door so as not to see her face.

"Mistress Sharon, had dinner prepared for this special occasion," she stated.

"Eh…" Oz glanced at her and really couldn't find anything to say to that. So, instead of obeying, he rolled back over on his side, away from the maid, and tried falling asleep.

The maid got the message and walked out, leaving Oz surrounded, yet again, in complete darkness to think about things some more.

Thinking only made Oz even more depressed but he couldn't stop thinking of Gilbert. The memories they shared growing up as kids, coming back and finding out that 10 years have passed and he was now younger than Gil. Even still, Oz cherished Gilbert so much no matter what the age gap had become.

After some time on his bed, contemplating his life, the maid entered his room again.

"Master Oz? You really should come down to eat. Dinner is ready," they said.

"I'm not really hun- ," Oz stopped mid-sentence. Quickly, turning over on the bed he realized who entered the room. It definitely was no maid, too.

In the doorway stood Gilbert Nightray dressed in the same black clothes he always wore.

At first Oz couldn't believe his eyes. His brain went foggy and that hindered his speech, so, Oz only stared speechless at Gilbert trying to convince himself that he was sleeping. Of course, that was not the case at all. He thought maybe it was his mind trying to bring Gilbert back, but, of course, he just couldn't deny his eyes the proof that was standing right in front of him. Oz could do nothing but stare in shock.


	5. Part 5

Staring in shock, finding it really hard to believe Gilbert was really back, Oz lay petrified in bed.

"Gil…bert…?" he could barely say. Oz squinted up at Gilbert because he felt like he was dreaming again.

"Hello Oz. I'm back," Gilbert said while shrugging casually from modesty and embarrassment, trying to hide a meek smile.

Just then a cat appeared out from under Oz's bed. Before Oz could respond, though, Gilbert had already booked it out the door and down the hall.

To make sure he hadn't hallucinated, Oz sprang from bed and pursued after him. Even if it was a vision, he didn't want it to disappear. He wanted Gil to be there with him for as long as possible, even if that meant he had to chase after him.

"Wait! Gil~!" Oz shouted after him.

Oz reached his hand out, as if trying to grasp what wasn't there. Gilbert had already disappeared, though. Realizing this, Oz slowed to a trot, finally ending in a walk next to the study. Dropping to his knees, he tried to keep the tears from spilling over.

Down in the dining room, Sharon sat with Xerxes.

"Where are they?" Sharon pondered, "Dinner's getting cold."

"Give them some time to reunite with one another. How long's it been since we've been away?" Xerxes inquired giving Sharon a smirk, as if he knew something she didn't.

Maids came out with more food: breadsticks seasoned with garlic and a pinch of parmesan cheese, sprinkled on top of delicious BBQ chicken dipped in a sweet honey sauce and Pasta Alfredo drizzled with Fettuccine dressing.

"Can you go see if you can find those two?" Sharon asked one of the silent maids waiting patiently to take the used plates back into the kitchen.

Exiting, the maid wandered up the stairs toward Master Oz's quarters.

After walking down the hall, taking a left and then taking a right the maid found Oz hunched over on his knees, shoulders shuddering.

"Um…Master Oz?" the maid asked, uncertain whether she should touch him or not.

"Um, Miss Reinsworth would like to know when you're coming down for dinner."

"I'm not eating tonight," Oz managed to say, keeping his voice from shaking.

"If it's not to bold for me to ask, um, are you alright?"

Keeping his head down, Oz shook his head, yes. "Please leave me."

She had not once disobeyed an order before and wasn't about to start, so she got up and left Oz's side to silently make her way back to the kitchen, making sure to keep to herself.

When she made it back to the dining area, Sharon and Xerxes were pretty much, almost done eating by then.

"Well?" Sharon inquired.

"I'm afraid he's not coming this evening."

"Guh- he's only going to get worse if he skips out on dinner all the time," Sharon drawled. Oz's behavior was really worrying her and from what that particular maid had told her, Oz had not yet see nor knows that Gilbert and Xerxes have returned safely.

"There was nothing I could do miss," the maid stated.

Still kneeling in the hall, Oz found that his energy was slowly being sapped by his depression.

"Why?" Oz thought while sitting in the middle of the hall, crying. Losing Gilbert all over again was just too much for Oz to handle.

'_Maybe I'm going crazy…I probably just imagined seeing you, Gilbert...' _Oz silently cried to himself.

Finally, getting to his feet while sniffling, Oz wiped his nose on his arm. To take his mind off of everything, he decided that wandering the mansion would help clear his head; he wanted to become a stronger person.

After walking for a few minutes, though, Oz gave up with any attempts on getting his mind off of Gilbert. The walk just made him think more and thinking just made him depressed these days.


	6. Part 6

Finally, stopping in the hall way, Oz slumped over feeling absolutely miserable. A few tears trickled down his face. With his head in his hands, he began to openly weep.

Reaching precariously out, a hand grabbed Oz's shoulder.

Surprised, he quickly looked up over his shoulder where the hand had descended upon him. Tears were streaking down his rosy cheeks. _It couldn't possibly…_ Oz thought.

Gilbert was standing above him alive as daylight. In this glorious moment, Oz realized that Gilbert truly was there beside him.

Gilbert couldn't help but think of how adorable Oz appeared in that moment when he glanced over his shoulder at him. The pose he was in just screamed 'take me!' and, with the tears, gave it that nice touch of 'Why not~?' if Gil didn't and, oh, how Gilbert wanted him. It has just been too long. Too long have they been apart and it was time Gilbert did something about his feelings.

Oz just stared at Gilbert in awe and utter shock, thinking how ecstatic he was to see his old childhood friend. That's when, out of nowhere, Gil grabbed Oz by his shirt collar, lifting him off the ground and pulled him into the room he had just been hiding in.

Gilbert, in a hurry, tossed Oz in, while he closed the door slowly so as not to make a sound behind them. He didn't want anyone to know where they were. Not to mention, that damned cat could be anywhere and he definitely didn't want to run into it again.

As soon as the door closed, Oz broke out in ironic laughter. The situation was just so unbelievable that he could do nothing but laugh.

Gilbert, upon hearing Oz's sudden outburst, turned away from the door to look at him, puzzled as to why Oz was in such a jovial mood, all of a sudden.

Oz was sitting on the ground with his hands between his outstretched legs, smiling up at Gilbert. A trace of tears that once were streaking down his face only left a hint that he had ever been crying.

It took Gilbert by surprise when he saw the smile blossoming on Oz's face.

"Hiya- Gil. I finally found you," Oz said.

Gilbert couldn't do anything but look away and blush. It looked as if he was scowling but Oz knew better what with that huge blush breaking across Gilbert's face. Gil was always embarrassed whenever the young master said things that either took him off guard or complimented him.

Again, Oz began to speak, "I began to worry when you-" He was cut off by Gilbert embracing him. Shock was written all over Oz's face. Gilbert partially pulled away to look at Oz. Caressing Oz's face with his hand gently, Gilbert couldn't bare it any longer. With his hand still in position, Gilbert slowly leaned forward to meet Oz's lips in a kiss.

Taken by surprise, Oz's eyes opened up with the shock bestowed upon him just then. Taking it in stride, though, Oz kissed Gilbert back. When they broke apart, Gilbert looked at him with such warm caring eyes. Oz looked to the side, eyes passing back onto Gilbert. A blush was beginning to turn visible on Oz's features. To Gilbert, that just made Oz even more attractive.

"G-gil…," Oz barely managed to say, "I didn't….I didn't know that's how you felt."

"Master Oz. I have always felt such strong feelings for you. On my way back from the Cheshire's Lair, I didn't think I'd ever make it back alive. If Xerxes and I didn't think quickly enough, we would've disappeared along with that bit of Alice's memory. Staring death in the face the way we did, I realize that I shouldn't keep these feelings for you hidden any longer," Gilbert went off on a huge confessional.

Oz was breathless; speechless….he could not begin to express all the emotions going through him for Gil right then. His mouth was slightly opened, trying to grasp the words he couldn't seem to form. The way Oz's lips looked so soft to Gilbert. He wanted to so badly kiss those lips…

Giving away to the demon side of him, Gilbert reached up to seize Oz's face. Their lips collided into each other, as Gilbert kissed him so fierce and passionately. Cradling Oz's head, Gilbert slowly began leaning him down to the floor. Breaking their lip lock, Oz stared up at Gil with total confidence in him. He trusted Gil with his life, but at the same time was scared to follow through with what he knew was going to happen.

Heat emanated from Gil's body. Oz could feel his blooding pounding to Gil's as he gave Oz a crushing embrace trying to be as close as possible to his master. Oz could feel the hard on that Gil had recently aquired and the sensation sent chills down Oz's spine. Feeling the pressure, he, himself began to get hard. Gil broke their locked lips to trail hot kisses down Oz's throat. Gil reached his hand up underneath Oz's shirt so as to take it off. Oz was more than happy to oblige the gesture. Gil couldn't contain himself and began running and caressing Oz's torso.

_'So smooth...,' _thought Gil. The grown man just couldn't keep his rough hands off of the young master. He needed to feel Oz. With his rough-tectured hands, Gil slowly started to fondle Oz's nipples. He allowed his mouth to travel down to his master's chest.

"Ahhh...mhhm.." Oz gasped as Gil pressed his tongue onto his chest, swirling it around his nipples.

Oz, full on blushing from the pleasure, started to touch Gil. He wanted to memorize every part of Gilbert's body by touch. His hands snaked up under Gil's shirt and started to unbutton it off. Gilbert continued his lustful kisses on Oz's chest. When Oz got the last button done, he stopped what he was doing and stared at Gilbert's chest.

The flashback came back. The one where he had cut Gilbert across the stomach when trying to kill one of the Baskervilles. That day always haunted him, but try as he might to deny it, seeing the scar across Gilbert's chest like that always stung him. He hated himself deeply for ever hurting his beloved friend like that. Of course, Gilbert, not once, ever blamed him for it. Sometimes Oz wished he did. It would make things easier for him, but Gilbert continued to love him. Why, he couldn't understand but deep down he was happy that Gil still loved him so fondly. It was Gil's loyalty and love that got Oz through a lot of the bad times he had to experience.

Feeling Oz tense up, Gil looked up at him. Seeing Oz looking at his chest and lightly touching the scar with his hands, Gil understood Oz's hesitancy. Taking the hand Oz had been using to lightly touch the scar, Gil pressed it firmly to where his heart beat. Oz, then, looked into Gilbert's eyes. Gil could see all the pain and sadness harboured there in such a young body.

Smiling sadly, Gil was the first to look away, "I don't blame you Master Oz."

Oz, moving to sit upright, sat in silence, looking down into his lap.

"Please say something Master."

"Gil, I think we should go to dinner now. We don't want to offend Sharon." Oz looked up smiling really big at Gilbert.

Gilbert was taken aback by the sudden change in automosphere, especially since he was still managing a boner.

"Come on Gil. Let's go wash up. I'm very hungry."

With that said, Oz stood up, putting his shirt back on and making his way to the door.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Oz said slightly turning his head to look back but not really looking back and then he was gone. Gilbert sat in enraptured silent shock at the scene that just played out.

After a few moments, Gilbert finally got up to go to the bathroom.

_'Might as well, get rid of this boner before I go down. Stupid Break will never let me live it down,' _Gil thunk.

Peeking out of the room to make sure no one was in sight, Gilbert quietly and quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom. He almost ran into a maid but thought fast and disappeared behind a statue lining the hallway.

Once he reached the safety of the bathroom, he locked the door and unzipped his pants. Grabbing a hold of his member, Gilbert started jerking off.

"ahhh...mmmmhhh...Oh master..." Gil let out. Thoughts of Oz from earlier, lying underneath him, his face flushed, the beauty of his chest, his hard nipples, all of it was driving Gilbert crazy with lust.

Harder and faster, he started pounding his hard on. His face was flushed from the excursion.

"m...mas...master...yes...mmmnnnh~" Gilbert started to lose his thought process. He could feel the pressure growing more and more with each stroke.

Arching his back and aiming for the toilet, white cum spurted out of his dick. After his orgasm, Gil leaned forward panting hard. White jizz dripped off his dick and onto his hand as he put his member away.

Flushing the toilet, Gil walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Feeling pretty happy, he started to whistle a little tune on his way out of the bathroom. As he rounded a corner in the many halls of the Rainsworth mansion, Gilbert ran into Xerxes.

"Wah!" Gilbert jumped back. Break just looked at Gil with an amused expression that made Gilbert blush.

"You seem pretty up in high spirits," Break pointed out. Gilbert didn't give in and just stood glaring at the goofy man.

"Hmm..." Break's brain started working.

"Oh master~! Please don't touch me there!" Break said in mocking tone. Gilbert's mouth dropped in horror as his face turned a dark red.

"What?" Gilbert tried to ask, feigning innocence to the dirty act he recently committed.

"Oh...nothing...bye-bye," the white-haired man skipped off after that statement. Gilbert really was at a loss for words.

His brain started running in overdrive, _'Did he hear me? Was he messing with me? Does he know about Master and I? Nothing can ever pass that cunning man's escape. Tsk'_

Gilbert couldn't stress about any of that at the moment. He needed to get down to the dining hall before Oz started to wonder. With that, Gilbert continued to his destination.


End file.
